


Love to Hate You

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, D/s undertones, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Dean, Implied Hate Sex, Kayfabe Compliant, Longing, Love/Hate, M/M, Possessiveness, Previous Friends with Benefits relationship, Seth has bad coping mechanism, Seth seeks Dean out after losing his IC title to him at TLC, These two boys are very confused and conflicted, hook-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth loses his title to Dean, and he thinks making Dean his bitch one more time will probably soothe his wounded pride.In which Seth and Dean refuse to be adults and deal with their feelings. Instead, they fuck.





	Love to Hate You

Seth knew he shouldn’t be here. The night had already been a roller coaster of emotions, he was already on the losing end of so many things. His brain and body told him to go sleep it off. But somehow, someway he found himself standing in front of Dean’s room.

Dean had beat him tonight and took away his IC championship. Seth’s pride was wounded. Not only because he no longer was a champion, but because somehow this solidified that things truly were over between them. They were nothing but bitter enemies now, and it hurt so much.

Seth missed Dean. Seth missed the feeling of having Dean in his arms. Seth missed the way Dean’s lips molded against his, tongue exploring Seth’s mouth as Seth’s hands wandered all over that lithe body of his. Seth missed being there with Dean to celebrate his wins. Seth missed being a part of Dean’s wins. In a way he still was tonight, but everything was tainted now.

Seth could hear muffled voices from the other side of the door, it sounded like some kind of music was playing on the low and Dean was singing along with it. Seth felt his anger rising, the urge to rip Dean apart for ruining everything getting harder and harder the longer he stood there.

Dean had opened the door on the third knock. His face was flushed and eyes slightly glazed over, and there was a half empty bottle of booze in his hand. He looked surprised to find Seth there, eyes wide and mouth slightly apart. Then he flashed Seth a huge grin and let out a loud obnoxious laugh.

“Lookie, its the ex-champ Baby! Did you come here to congratulate me? Came bearing gifts? If not, rude my man, very rude. Or...Is it you are missing that little baby a little too much..” Seth watched as Dean motioned towards the middle of the room, and yes. There it was, the IC title draped over the coffee table. “Well too bad Rollins, you have to learn to start living without it. Turns out, you do not always get what you want.” Dean’s tone turned bitter, like the words tasted sour on his tongue. And for the millionth time Seth wondered what exactly happened to the man that stood before his eyes looking like someone Seth barely ever knew in his life.

There was this look in Dean’s eyes, like he wanted Seth to accept the defeat. Admit he had nothing left. Dean’s eyes told a story of a man who’s heart broke a little too many times, and now he had ripped it out of his chest. Like he was finally free of the burden only he seemed to be carrying all these years. Seth wanted to ask why, how, when did Dean stopped believing in him. In them.

Dean stood there and searched Seth’s face for a reaction, but he didn’t get any. Seth pushed against him and marched inside the room, closing the door behind him. Dean looked at him with narrowed eyes, “What the fuck are you doing?”

Seth crowded Dean’s space, face mere inches away from his ex-best friend. His ex-friend _with benefits_. His voice was low and calm, a complete contrast to how absurd the situation was becoming with every passing second. “What I’m doing is taking back what’s mine.”

Dean scoffed, eyes crinkling as he pushed against Seth’s chest. “You ain’t getting that title back. I’ll make sure of that.”

Seth’s lips twisted in a snarl, eyes closing before he snapped them open and looked right into Dean’s. “I’m not talking about the title.”

Dean was still in the middle of processing Seth’s word when he felt Seth grabbing him and pushing him roughly against the wall. The bottle of alcohol falling at their feet, the contents of it spilling all over the carpet. Dean’s mouth fell open in a gasp, wide eyes coming to look at Seth’s face and trying to figure out what was really happening. Seth didn’t let him dwell too much, as his lips were attacking Dean’s mouth the next minute.

Dean whined and whimpered, hands pushing against Seth’s chest in a weak effort to push him away. But the way he had opened his mouth to Seth’s told Seth exactly he wasn’t the only one longing for what they lost. Seth grabbed Dean’s fists and pushed them against the wall, expertly leaving Dean vulnerable and trapped between his body and the wall.

Seth’s tongue plunged Dean’s mouth, the kiss dominating and one of those that left Dean weak in his knees. He stopped struggling eventually, lips responding and kissing Seth back needily. When they broke apart, both men were panting and breathless. Dean was flushing, eyes shinning with a very familiar need and Seth felt his dick hardening fully in his pants. He looked down and eyed the way Dean’s hardness was pressing against the front of his jeans too, a satisfied groan left his lips as he gazed back into Dean’s eyes. 

“You can pretend all you want, Dean. But your body is giving you away. I think you want me to take back what’s mine as badly.”

Dean whimpered when Seth pressed his hips against Dean’s, their erections pressed against each other as Seth licked at his mouth again. The hoarse rough voice making Dean want to loose control, and all he could respond was one weak, “Fuck you.”

Seth smirked, dark eyes boring into Dean’s blown ones. “If anything, you know I’ll be fucking you. And I’ll make sure you enjoy it.”

Dean didn’t have time to respond, as Seth grabbed his waist and turned him around so his face was now pressed against the wall. Seth closed in on him, his body pressing completely against the length of Dean’s. Seth’s lips pressed close to Dean’s ear, hand going around to grope Dean through his jeans. “I want to fucking rip you apart. I wanna bury myself in you and leave my marks all over you...So you can know who you belong to when you wake up tomorrow still pretending to hate me.”

Dean struggled against Seth, his body betraying him as he felt himself getting harder against Seth’s palm. The alcohol in his system was tempting him to forget his pride and just beg Seth to take him. It had been too long. It had been too fucking long he had let Seth touch him and it fucking hurt.

“Seth..” Dean moaned out, eyes slipping shut as Seth pressed his erection against Dean’s ass. “Let...me go..” Dean tried his last effort to resist, to push Seth away. But his words didn’t hold any weight, and Seth saw right through them.

Seth bit against the sensitive skin of Dean’s neck, relishing in the moan that ripped out of Dean’s throat. Then he was reaching around and grabbing at Dean’s jaw, turning his face to the side so he could look into his eyes. “You are going to strip and then go lie on that bed. Legs wide open like a little slut that you are. Then I’ll fuck you. I’ll leave you dripping with my cum. You are gonna do nothing but lie there and take it all, because you want it as bad Dean. I want you to stop pretending and let us both have what we want. You understand me?”

Dean whimpered, Seth’s tone and words doing exactly what Seth intended them to do. There was conflict and struggle all over Dean’s flushed features, but he was rock hard in his jeans. And being drunk could be the right excuse to give himself in the morning when he wakes up alone with a sore ass. 

“This changes nothing.” Dean growled out, trying to sustain any little pride he could. But the only response he got was a laugh. Seth pulled him towards the bed and threw him on the mattress. His hands going to his belt buckle as Dean licked his lips, eyes watching Seth undress.


End file.
